


Sunshine

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Game, Romance, may is 19, prompt, steven is 25
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: La playa de Ciudad Orquídea.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> no sé i love them
> 
> (sin corregir)

* * *

**26\. May the sunshine always find its way to you.**

May se gira, me mira y sonríe.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos y sonrío también, siguiéndole de cerca.

Las olas rompen suavemente contra la orilla de Ciudad Orquídea. May es de aquí, o eso recuerdo que me contó una vez. Pensé que le gustaría volver a un sitio conocido para sentirse ella misma.

Giro la cabeza y observo el mar. Pensaba hacer este viaje solo, perderme por el mundo durante Dios sabe cuanto y regresar cuando mi corazón se hubiese cansado de estar lejos de lo que le importa. Pero May... no podía dejarla atrás, no así. Con sus ojos tristes y una sonrisa que apenas escondía como se sentía.

"¡Steven!", grita mientras corre hacia mí. Abro los brazos y, cuando rodeo su pequeño cuerpo, giro con ella mientras nos reímos. "¿Todo bien? Parecías distraído", me pregunta mientras la deposito suavemente de vuelta en el suelo.

Asiento suavemente. Se pone de puntillas y me besa en la mejilla, y mientras se aleja de mí de nuevo, su mano roza la mía. Observo que no se acerca al agua y entiendo el por qué. Nuestros zapatos descansan al comienzo del paseo, así que me acerco a ella y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Mira nuestras manos unidas y luego me mira a la cara; sus mejillas están suavemente coloreadas y la sorpresa escrita por todo su rostro. Le sonrío y no me dice nada, aunque me devuelve la sonrisa.

Tiro suavemente de ella y me dirijo hacia el agua. Me aprieta la mano más fuerte y noto que su cuerpo se está tensando, pero no me detengo. Andamos por la arena hasta que las olas golpean suavemente contra nuestros tobillos antes de volverse espuma y regresar al mar.

"Estoy contigo, May", le digo mientras le beso rápidamente el pelo. "Estoy contigo."

Su mano suelta la mía y antes de que pueda preguntarle, May me mira con lágrimas en los ojos y su mano -ahora libre- en su cadera. Dirijo la mirada a sus dedos y observo como coge una Pokeball y la activa.

El grito de Kyogre rompe el silencio de la pequeña ciudad. Nunca había visto al pokemon legendario en persona y tengo que admitir que me impone respeto, puede que incluso miedo. Pienso que mandamos a May a pelear contra esta bestia mientras el mundo se acababa y la culpa me revuelve el estómago. Es algo que llevo pensando desde que la vi llorar a lágrima viva aquel día y sé que este será el peso que me arrastrará hasta lo más hondo de los infiernos.

May se mueve despacio hacia delante, y aunque me planteo detenerla, no lo hago. Cuando pasa a mi lado veo que está llorando y se me rompe el corazón. Pienso en todas las veces que se ha despertado a mitad de la madrugada, gritando y cubierta de sudor por las pesadillas; cuantas veces la he duchado porque le daba pánico encerrarse sola en el baño; todas las entrevistas que se ha visto obligada a dar donde, una y otra vez, sonreía cuando le preguntaban por aquel encuentro con Kyogre, recordándole una y otra vez lo allí vivido.

¿Son las costillas capaces de aguantar los fragmentos de un corazón hecho añicos?

May le mira en silencio y la magnífica criatura le devuelve la mirada. Extiende una mano despacio, con cuidado, y le acaricia. El animal se deja, y para sorpresa de ambos, gruñe contento. May se gira despacio, me mira con las lágrimas surcándole las mejillas aún y rompe a reír.

Yo me río también.

"¿Lo has visto?", me pregunta eufórica. Tiene la voz ronca de llorar. "¡Le he acariciado, Steven!"

Me acerco hasta donde se encuentra y la acojo entre mis brazos. Esconde la cara en mi pecho y rompe a llorar con fuerza. Le acaricio el pelo mientras le susurro lo valiente que es al oído.

Cuando se calma, mira de nuevo a Kyogre y sonríe.

"Encantada de conocerte, soy May", le murmura. El pokemon la mira atento y ella se gira a mirarme. "Creo que le he caído bien", bromea.

Sé que llevará tiempo, que las heridas tienen que cerrarse bien para poder cicatrizar, pero sé que May hoy no tendrá pesadillas. Puede que mañana sí, incluso pasado, y el día siguiente. Sé que le seguirá dando miedo el agua, pero que poco a poco el mar dejará de parecerle su enemigo. Fuera de Hoenn solo somos Steven y May. Podemos empezar de nuevo y podemos hacerlo bien.

Miro hacia arriba y veo que las nubes se están dispersando. Sonrío.

"Mañana será un día soleado", observo. May mira hacia arriba también y clava su mirada en la mía. Veo un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

"Echaba de menos los rayos del sol", dice.

 _Ojalá que siempre logren encontrarte,_ pienso. 

Pero te tomo suavemente de la barbilla y, antes de besarte, observo tus labios. Carnosos, rosados, míos. ¿Cuántas veces los he besado ya? Nunca serán suficientes. Acorto la distancia entre nuestros rostros y dejo que tu boca se funda con la mía.

Que suerte tengo al haberme enamorado de ti.


End file.
